Life's Dramatic Twists of Fate
by Xx3-Dark-Angel-3xX
Summary: What happens when 1 Beyblade team of 6 counting Hilary are asked to protect 3 young girls of Egyptian nobility from 1 insane psychopath who’s trying to take over the world by marrying one of the 3 girls? Total chaos, violence, & love.ReiOC KaiOC TyHil
1. Character Profile

I've decided to put up a new story yay! This is the Character profile page. It is IMPORTANT TO READ. The story starts in the next chapter. Please enjoy! (Characters may or may not be added to this chap as story progresses)

* * *

Life's Dramatic Twists

Character Profile

**Savanna**- alias: Rose/ Hair: Blonde (originally black) always in different styles of braids & pigtail braids unless it's a special occasion/

Eyes: Bright Amber

Skin: Tan-Light Brown

Crazy and full of energy, she can sometimes be quiet in a crowd. The daughter of the high Priest of Egypt, her weapon is her ability of telekinesis and her agility. Best friends with Sahara and Kayla/ Species: neko-jin

**Kayla**- alias: Amelia/ Hair: Jet Black

Eyes: Golden Amber with dark purple outline around the pupil

Skin: One shade darker than Sahara's

Friendly and adaptable, she is the Princess of the Nile. She has 2 older sisters and the current Queen ahead of her until she is able to rule. Her weapon is a magical whip and agility and strength. Best friends with Savanna and Sahara/ Species:neko-jin

Sahara- alias: Sarah/ Hair: Waist length light brown (originally black) usually out

Eyes: Dull Amber-Medium Brown

Skin: Light Brown/ Athletic, somewhat quiet and reserved. She knows how to party and is atrustworthy friend. She is the only daughter to Egypt's head general, making her the warrior princess form of Baset. (Egyptian cat goddess.) Her weapons are her two trusted swords from her father and strength and ability. Best friends with Kayla and Savanna/ Species:neko-jin


	2. Default Chapter

Default Chapter-

_He thought he heard something outside. Like something falling and then yelling. He could've been wrong though. It was late at night and the middle of a storm, a really bad storm, and the kind that always made him freak out. He also could have just been hearing things in his head. After all, he just woke up from a bad dream. It was the same dream he had for the 5th time this week._

"_Maybe it means something, but what?" he would keep telling himself. But tonight, the dream felt more real than ever. Tonight would answer his question, but only to bring up more._

_He woke up from his dream to find himself sweating and breathing heavily. _'It was only a dream. Just a dream,'_ he thought. He made his way downstairs in the dark and into the kitchen. _

'The power must've gone out. Stupid summer storms.'

_As he got himself a glass of water there was a loud crash followed by thunder and lightning. He didn't pay it too much until he heard someone yelling._

"_Stay away from me!" The voice sounded feminine and familiar._

"_Awww… Is the little princess tired?" An older more masculine voice said and then burst out in maniacal laughter as both lightning and a red light flashed followed by a blood-curdling scream._

"_What the…" Rei said as he ran to the back door. He had no idea what he was going to do armed only with his beyblade Drigger. When he got outside he saw a tall figure in a dark cloak with the hood over his head walking up to a figure on the ground a few feet away. Guessing it was the girl who was yelling earlier, she was on her side with her back facing Rei and the tall figure._

"_Stay away from her!" Rei shouted over the storm at the figure. He put his blade in his launcher aimed at the figure as it turned to face him. _

"_This is none of your business boy! Stay out of it!" he hissed at Rei._

"_No," was all that he said in response as he launched his blade. It began to circle the man as he laughed._

"_Is that all you've got! A little spinning toy!" he reached down to pick it up just as it began to glow green. Right before the man touched it he screamed as he pulled his had away, burned to a crisp by the light. _

"_What the-!" was all he had a chance to say before Rei called out his bit beast and it attacked the man._

_Scratched and bruised from the blade, the man escaped from Drigger's grasp and staggered backwards. "This time you and the girl have survived, but next time, you won't be so lucky," he said as his shape wavered, blurred, and then disappeared into the air. _

_Rei ran up to his blade and stuffed it in his pocket and then dashed over to the seemingly unconscious girl. He turned her on her back, picked her up and carried her back inside the house._

_Half-an-Hour Later _

Girl's POV

_I woke up and found myself inside… somewhere. I was on something soft and in _a lot _of pain. My hair was relatively dry, and so was my face, but the rest of me was damp. I sat up fast, alittle too fast._

"_Where am I?" I asked. No one answered but I heard footsteps coming into the room. I looked around wildly. Then my eyes landed on a boy, not much older than I, with raven black hair and bangs that framed his face. His eyes were just like mine, bright golden amber, except mine had a thin purple outline. His expression was weird, but in a cute way, maybe it was surprise, I don't know. It looked like he was about to drop the stuff in his hands._

"_Um…who are you and where am I?" I asked after a few seconds._

NORMAL POV

'She looks just like her. Wow…she's even more beautiful in person,_' Rei thought in awe._

"_Um…okay then, I guess I should just leave the-" She started but was cut off by Rei._

"_Wait…you shouldn't go anywhere…You're injured… badly." Rei said coming back to life. Just then the girl looked down at her arms and now torn jeans covered in scratches, blood, and mud._

"_I guess your right…what did you say your name was again?"_

"_Rei," he said approaching her slowly. She noticed and started giggling._

"_I'm thankful you're nice enough to help a total stranger, Rei, but you don't have to worry, I don't bite."_

"_Uh…sure, sorry."_

_A few Band-Aids, bandages, and reflex kicks later, she was all patched up._

"_Sorry about that," she said indicating to the bruise on Rei's arm as they sat at the kitchen table drinking tea._

"_It's okay," he said getting an ice pack from the freezer. By now the power was back on and everyone was still asleep and she was dry. _How… don't know, don't care. _"What's your name?"_

"_Amelia" She answered. "How'd you get that guy to leave anyway?"_

"_It wasn't really me, it was Drigger," he said showing her his bit beast. _

_Her eyes went wide. "So that means you're from the Bladebreakers!"_

"_Yea so?"_

"_You're the one from China aren't you?"_

"_Okay…"_

"_This may sound strange but…have you ever heard of a neko-jin?"_

"_Why?"_

"_A… very close… friend of mine is a neko-jin and they're…Can I use your phone?" She said in a kind of oops-I-wasn't-supposed-to-tell-you-that way._

"_Uh yea, here you go," Rei said caught off guard handing her the phone._

"_Thanks," she dialed a number and waited saying "Please be awake. Please be awake." Over and over until someone picked up. "Hi. It's me and…"_

"_Amelia…-sigh- why aren't you here?" said the very irritated voice on the other line. _you can hear the whole conversation with that phone

_Amelia then began to talk in a different language and so did the other speaker. Rei had no idea what language it was_. psst: EgyptianFive_ minutes of fast talking later, Amelia sighed, said bye, and hung up the phone to which she gave back to Rei. "Got any pain killers?" was all she said and he gave her two and a cup of water. "Thanks," and took them and the water._

"_Why was that guy attacking you earlier?" Rei asked breaking the silence._

"_Uh…well…ya see…um…I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I really wish I could, you'd probably be able to help me…"_

"_Does it have to do with the fact that he called you 'princess'?"_

"_Um……"_

"_Have we met before?" he asked quickly changing the subject. She really couldn't tell him anything about what had happened that night._

"_Uh…no, I don't think so. Why?"_

"_No reason, it's just that you look like someone I've seen before."_

"_Oh, well my friends said that they'd pick me up in a few minutes."_

"_They know where you are?"_

"_They have an idea. I told them that I remember passing my sister's house on the way here and then made right and kept going straight."_

"_Oh, okay then," Rei said playing with his empty teacup. He looked alittle sad. Amelia noticed this just as the doorbell rang startling them both._

"_That must be my friends," she said looking at the door. Rei got up and looked out the window._

"_Is one of your friends a blonde?" He asked. Amelia nodded her head as Rei helped her up and led her towards the door._

"_Thanks again," she said looking back at him. "Here, take this," she said taking off her golden chain of interlocking stars and putting it around his neck. "If we ever cross paths again, give it back okay." _

_Rei just nodded his head, "I promise." He opened the door to see that the worst of the storm was over, just a light drizzle and a partly cloudy sky. A girl with blonde hair in two pigtail braids, light brown skin, and amber eyes stood at the door. _

_-Gasp-"Are you okay Amelia!" she exclaimed. _

"_Don't worry, I've been through worse," she replied with a smile._

"_Oh my gosh, thank you so much for helping her," the blonde said to Rei._

"_Your welcome," he answered waving goodbye as the two girls made their way to the blue car in the driveway. _

"_You are in SO much trouble little missy!" he heard a third voice say from inside the car._

"_Yea, yea, spare me the details," Amelia responded and the door closed and the car pulled out of the driveway._

'_Wow…what a night,' Rei thought as he went back inside and closed the door. _

_

* * *

_

3-dangel: Well ppl, how'd ya like it? The next chapter is alittle confusing though. So should I continue? Please review. See you next chpater!


	3. Chapter 1: Japan, Here We Come!

**I have finally returned! Thank you JusticeDream for your reeview. So here's chapter 1, finally. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Japan Here We Come!

2 days earlier:

We join our 3 characters on a plane ride to…

"JAPAN! We're going to Japan! We're going to Japan!" Rose sang as she spun around in the blue spinning chair.

"Rose PLEASE! You've been saying that for the past hour! And aren't you dizzy?" Sarah said. Rose just kept spinning & began to hum her song.

The 3 were on a B.B.A plane from Egypt headed west (I think) The plane/jet looks like sport tour planes with spinning & plane chairs and coffee tables. They were on the plane's 1st to last stop in Africa. It stopped at each continent from Japan to America to Europe to Africa to China back to Japan, picking up two country champion teams. (a/n: yea I didn't understand what I wrote either. It all just kinda oozed out that way from my brain)

"Oh c'mon. You can't blame her for being excited. It _is_ the second time we've been to Japan," Amelia stated.

"Third!" Rose said in a singsong, dizzy tone, still spinning.

"Okay, Third. But that doesn't matter. Its still exciting!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yeah but this time we're _not _on vaction," Sarah said.

"Oh… it… shouldn't… be… that… bad," Rose reassured her saying the words only when she was facing her two friends.

"Yea, it'll be fun. A new experience with our new charges," Amelia said.

"Whatever you say, I just don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves," Sarah said flipping through the pages of some random magazine .

"WHOA!" **_THUD _**"I'm okay!" Rose said from behind the chair she just flew out of.

Amelia and Sarah just sighed in response to their friend's action.

"This is gonna be a _long_ trip."

A Couple of Hours Later

"I wonder if there's anything to eat," Amelia said.

"I'm hungry, too," Rose added.

"There's a dining place in the back I think," Sarah informed.

"Perfect!" Rose said.

"Coming. You coming Sarah?" Amelia asked.

"Nah. I'm good." She answered returning to her book(random, yeah i know).

After Landing

"I have a question," Rose implied as they got off the plane. "Where are we gonna stay while we're here?"

"Well, we have a choice: We can either stay in an apartment or a hotel. Either way the B.B.A. will pay for our stay," Sarah informed her friends. "I pick hotel."

"Oh! Oh! Hotel! Hotel!" Rose exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Fine, okay. Hotel it is!" Amelia decided grabbing her bags.

In Hotel

By the time they signed into the hotel and unpacked everything, the 3 were too tired to do anything.

"Finally… finished!" Sarah said plopping onto the couch asleep. Rose and Amelia followed suit.

Elsewhere in Japan

We join our heroes at Tyson's house.

"I'm…so…BORED!" Max complained. He was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the wall and his head hanging from the bottom. Tyson was sitting the same way, they were having a race to see who would a head rush first. Whoever suffered from one first lost. They've been playing for an hour now. Kai and Hilary were sitting in front of the TV taking turns flipping through the channels, Kenny was on his laptop playing a game against Dizzy, and Rei was reading a book.

"You know, you could be packing," Kai said out of nowhere in a casual voice."Oh wait…nevermind. I thought it was something else," he said to Hilary. It was her turn to flick through the channels.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing.

"What do you mean pack? We aren't being evicted are we!" Tyson asked worriedly sitting correctly only to pass out on the floor from dizziness.

"Huh? No it's nothing like that," Kai started. "Mr. Dickinson sent a letter saying that we have to move into either a hotel or apartment and then go to some important meeting at his office."

"And exactly why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Hilary asked.

"Must've slipped my mind," Kai answered shrugging.

Everyone, except Tyson who was still passed out on the floor and Kai who already packed, dashed out of the room to pack.

30 Minutes Later

"So when do we have to be out of here?" asked Rei.

"By…tomorrow," Kai said trying to remember, "or was it tonight?"

"KAI!" everyone yelled. (Tyson had recovered by then and was also packed.) They all decided that they'd stay at a hotel, Tyson & Max especially because of the huge pool. The arrangements were as follows:

Since it was a suite, there were 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a mini-kitchen, and a little living area with a pullout couch and cable TV. Hilary had her own room & bathroom. Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kai shared the other room (4 single beds) and Kenny had the pullout.

Kai called the B.B.A. and about 20 minutes later the company bus pulled up and they were on their way.

* * *

**These chapters are kinda crappy. OH well! Its gets better after the next one or two. If you like it, THANX! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
